This invention relates to an improvement in instructional and testing apparatus noted in the prior art. Computers and related hardware and software have become less expensive in recent years. The present invention provides a way that the classroom teacher can utilize a much simpler teaching machine that gives the student immediate feedback as to correct and incorrect responses, and then use these same instructional sheets on a teaching machine that is linked to a computer. This simpler teaching machine is currently being produced under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,229; 3,964,176; 3,902,255; and 4,065,858. When this Computer Assisted Teaching Machine That Uses Two Sets of Conductive Strips is designed and built to utilize the same instructional sheets that are currently being used on the much simpler teaching machine, then a teacher can have her students practice on the simpler teaching machine, and after they have sufficiently mastered the material on the instructional sheets, they can then place the same sheet, or a sheet covering the same subject material on the Computer Assisted Teaching Machine and obtain a print out record of their performance, and the teacher can at any time request that the computer print out a record of any given student's performance. The computer can also be programmed to perform various analytic and evaluative processes on the data it has on a given student, and on the students in a given class or in a given school or school district. By having the Computer Assisted Teaching Machine's computer programmed to not give the student immediate feedback, it can be changed to the testing mode, rather than the teaching mode.